Returning Emotions
by xx.Nicolie.xx
Summary: J&M, a happy couple living in Summer Bay .. that is until a horrific ordeal occurs. 18 months later, Martha's coping..but what is her anti depressent? Feelings flow back that she had hoped she'd forgotten, and scars from a recent past threaten a sane mind
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jack grunted as he dragged his feet along the path.  
"Oh stop moaning." Martha laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the beach. "We're nearly there, and then you can sit down." She compromised. Jack sighed.  
"I guess that'll have to do. I should expect no better, you've been using me as your damn donkey all day, a short rest on the beach is luxury compared to carrying your shopping bags around Yabbie Creek." He moaned. Martha laughed.  
"You know you love it." She smiled, sticking her tongue out. Jack forced a quick over the top smile, and then resumed to his fed up expression.  
"Okay, seen as though I've got the day off tomorrow, we're doing MY thing. Okay?" Jack bargained.  
"Not okay." She replied, finally coming to a halt. "Here, now you can rest your feet, you big girl." She laughed. Jack collapsed on the sand, giving out an exaggerated moan as he threw his shoes off and clutched his feet.  
"I'm not going to be able to walk again because of you." He grumbled.  
"Well you don't have to walk to kiss." Martha smiled, leaning towards Jack. Jack laughed as he leant away.  
"I already feel used and abused as it is already." Jack pouted. "You only want me for labour and kisses. You only want my body." He sulked. Martha laughed.  
"Why would I want your body," she curled her lip up, "when I can have his!" Martha smiled, pointing over to the surfer walking from the shore.  
"What's he got that I haven't?" Jack asked smugly, not expecting an answer.  
"Well, for starters he isn't sat moaning and complaining of sore feet. He's strutting his stuff off the beach, the wind blowing in his wet, golden hair, and the sun shining off his toned body. I mean, look at that six-pack! And tho-" Jack pulled her in by the neck, grabbing her and resting her down on the sand as he embraced in a long, passionate kiss. Eventually, he pulled away slowly, staring into her eyes.  
"Will you shut up now?" He smiled. Martha laughed.  
"Hmm.. I don't know. I might need another kiss…" She smiled cheekily.  
"Might you?" Jack laughed, leaning down into another kiss.

Jack and Martha had been dating for about 6 months now since their reunion at Scott and Hayley's farewell party. Life was great for them both. Jack's career was glowing and Martha never failed to have a pleasant shift, but the most important thing to both of them was each other. Their family's meant the world to them, but when they were together something else was created. A whole new emotion and adrenaline runs through their veins. True love. Neither could remember their life without the other and frankly, didn't want to think about it. They only thought about the present and the future, the future that they were sure would include the other. How could it not? Everything they did in their lives seemed to have some effect for their partner. Shift patterns, nights out, nights in, birthdays, celebrations, shopping… the list is endless. They could make it so it didn't affect the other if they wished, but that's not how they wanted it. They wanted to be a part of their partner's life, because they knew their own life would be nothing without it. They were soul mates, best friends and lovers, inseparable, and they knew that it was never going to change.

Jack pulled away suddenly, causing Martha to sink into a state of bewilderment.  
"What's the matter?" Martha asked, trying to read Jack's face.  
"Why can't I organize tomorrow?" He asked. Martha laughed, pushing him away.  
"God, you're slow!" She giggled. "I said that ages ago Jack!" She exclaimed. Jack chuckled.  
"It just took a while to register, that's all." He smiled. "Anyway, I might have something really romantic and sweet planned." He said.  
"Well, do you?" Martha asked.  
"Nope." Jack grinned, laughing.  
"See! You'll probably be mean or something."  
"Me, mean? It's not like I'll make you follow me around shopping all day, carrying approximately 20 bags in each hand. That'd be cruel." Jack scoffed.  
"You are such an exaggerator!" She laughed. "20 bags? More like 2!"  
"2? Can you not count Martha? I think you'll find there was 5." He informed her.  
"3?" She bargained.  
"4 is my final offer." Jack sighed.  
"Done." She grinned, pecking him on the cheek as confirmation. Jack gave out a long, disappointed sigh. "What's up now, princess?" Martha asked.  
"That was a bit of a disappointment Martha. I'd probably have got better off that surfer dude. Where's he gone?" Jack joked, rolling on his back as he looked to the top of the beach. Martha sighed, leaning back down on the sand and digging her back securely amongst the grains of sand.  
"Hey, lets watch the sunset tonight." Martha suggested.  
"Well, what if we go out for dinner, the slave's paying of course, and then come sit back down and watch it. We've got some hours yet." He suggested, looking at his watch. Martha smiled, rolling her head to face his.  
"Sounds like a plan." She smirked, standing up.  
"Where are you going?" Jack asked, confused.  
"To get changed." She told him. Jack sat up.  
"Why? You look great." He complimented.  
"Because I've been out in this all day, and I'd like to get changed into something more… dinner date-ish." She answered. "Awww… will you miss me?" She teased, responding from Jack's disappointed expression.  
"No." He said abruptly. "I'm just wondering what I'll do for the next hour without any orders." He said. Martha laughed, leaning down.  
"Pick me up in an hour." She said, giving him a kiss. Jack smiled as he watched her walk up the beach, occasionally brushing the hair from her face. He gave a light chuckle, amazed at his own level of love for Martha, and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Martha and Jack were walking along the sea front, linking arms as they searched for their sit down point. It was settling into the sunset now and Martha and Jack had finished their dinner. Jack had taken her to Yabbie Creek to a fine restaurant. It was quite a rare event whenever he did anything so charming, usually his idea of a romantic dinner would be fish and chips on the beach – not that Martha would ever complain.  
Jack led her back up to the top of beach and to a few palm trees. As Martha and Jack grew closer to their destination, she could see blankets and a picnic basket.  
"We're either crashing someone else's romantic night, or you've just got better." Martha smiled, overwhelmed at the beautiful seating before her. Jack gestured for her to sit on the blanket in a gentleman's fashion.  
"Wine?" He asked in a posh voice, holding up the bottle and passing her a glass.  
"Why thank you." She gleamed, watching as the luxurious, smooth red liquid poured from the green bottle. She looked up from the burgundy drink to the shore, gazing at the beautiful colour decorations that the sun had created as it impacted the clear-cut ocean line.  
"Jack, look. It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, smiling at the emotional experience.  
"Yea." He agreed, staring at her glossy, wide eyes. He wasn't looking at the sunset, for all he knew it could have been a big gorilla in the sea, but he didn't really care. He was too busy watching Martha. Her face had lit up when she saw where they were heading for dinner, the picnic basket, and now the sea. Moments like them and those simple expressions made everything worthwhile. Seeing her face illuminate with happiness was what he lived for, what he got a kick out of. Those appearances, the glow in her cheeks as she gleamed and her widened beautiful eyes, were like ecstasy. He just couldn't resist.  
"What are you thinking?" Martha asked, staring at him. Jack snapped from his daydream, his eyes shooting up to the sunset.  
"How great the sunset looks." He said quickly. Martha laughed.  
"Hmm.. sure…" She agreed, unconvinced. "That's why you were looking at me then?" She grinned. Jack smiled, wrapping his arm around her.  
"Fine. I was thinking about how gorgeous you are." He said. Martha giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"I was thinking the exact same thing." She said. Jack gasped.  
"You're so vain!" He exclaimed.  
"No, I mean, about you." She laughed, shaking her head at his stupidity.  
"Don't blame you. I am pretty hot." He sighed with a grin.  
"And big headed." She added cheekily, nudging him gently in the stomach.

Martha and Jack were laid down on the blanket now, staring at the stars. The sun had disappeared behind the ocean's surface and the moon had rose, securing the only light around. The magnificent, tranquil view was not in vain; the four eyes underneath the starlit sky were enjoying every moment of God's creation, and divulging in the others company.  
"Sorry about today," Martha began, "I know you don't like shopping. I just found it hilariously funny." She giggled. Jack slowly let go of her and sat upright.  
"So you didn't actually WANT to go shopping, you just did it because you know I don't like to?" He asked. Martha smiled, nodding guiltily.  
"Yea…" She admitted, mindlessly stabbing the sand underneath her with her index finger.  
"Is that so..." Whispered Jack as his eyes flickered around the surroundings. "Well, I guess today wasn't all bad, at least I bought something." He finished, fumbling around beside him.  
"You mean a packet of skittles? Oh, splashing out Jack!" Martha said sarcastically. She'd been with him all day and all she'd seen him buy in the numerous shops they'd visited was Skittles. One packet of Skittles from the newsagents.  
"Well, I hope not. They ripped me off if they're only skittles." Jack mumbled under his breath. Slowly, he withdrew a long jewellers box and passed it to Martha. She stared at it, taking it gracefully from Jack's hands. A gleam appeared on her face and a little giggle escaped her lips as she excitedly opened the case.  
"It's gorgeous!" Martha gasped, gently lifting the platinum necklace from the box. "You picked this by yourself?" She asked, shocked. Jack nodded, taking the necklace from her hands and gesturing her to turn around. She lifted her hair to the side as Jack carefully closed the clasp at the back. He planted a gentle kiss on the curve of her neck.  
"Well, I guess I had a bit of help from your wandering eyes." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "It's a good job we took a rest near that jewellery shop window, eh?" He asked quietly in her ear. Martha turned around to face him.  
"Ahhh… yea. I pointed it out didn't I?" She smiled, playing with the heart-shaped pendant underneath her chin. "I love it. Thank you." She said, leaning up for a kiss. Jack smiled as they withdrew slowly.  
"You're welcome." He said, cupping her face.

The pair were still out at 11pm, staring up at the stars in a comfortable, loving silence. It was growing cold so Jack had his arm around her, and Martha's head was resting on his chest. With a joint effort from the spare blanket that lay on top of them, they felt quite snug. Everything seemed perfect at that moment, and Jack was going to make the most of it. He'd been waiting for an opportunity just like this to arise, a perfect, tranquil time for him to emphasise his true feelings, for him to stress to Martha just how much she meant to him. He'd begun with the dinner, picnic and necklace; now he just had to finish with his heart. Jack smiled to himself, squeezing Martha tight as he prepared to begin.  
"I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.  
"I love you too, you big softy." She smiled to his chest. Jack's hand emerged from underneath the blanket, and set underneath her chin. Slowly, he pushed it upwards, positioning her face mere centimetres away from his.  
"I really mean it Martha. I love you so much. I may complain and moan, but that's only because I know I can't spend every minute of every day talking about how great you are."  
"Why not?" Martha smiled cheekily. Jack laughed.  
"Shut up and let me finish." He scorned jokingly. "I don't care if I have to carry 20 bags in each hand everyday, as long as you're there I'm fine." He smiled.  
"2 bags.." Martha mumbled.  
"The point is," Jack interrupted half-laughing, "I'd do anything to spend time with you. Whether I have to follow you around shopping, or lay on the beach with you in my arms, I don't care! Everything about you amazes me, and I never want to miss out on a thing. You're a beautiful woman, inside and out. I couldn't have dreamed of a better girl." He smiled. "I love you." He finished. Martha gleamed, still maintaining her stare.  
"I feel the exact same way." She grinned. "I really love you Jack, more than I thought possible! If you ever went, I don't know what I'd do with myself." Jack tightened his grip.  
"I'll never leave. You don't need to worry about that. I'm not missing out on you." He smiled.  
"But what if you do Jack? Your job isn't the safest. You come home and tell me about all the loons you deal with, what if one goes crazy on you! Every time you go to work you get into danger, and every time I get worried. What if you don't come back?" She asked, her crackling voice showing her worried hearts presence.  
"I didn't know you felt that way." Jack said, taken aback by her emotions.  
"I do.." She mumbled. "It could easily happen Jack. Constable Wilkes got shot the other week; he's still in hospital! What if it happens to you next?" Martha asked.  
"It won't Martha. I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't let it happen; I'm not letting you go!" He smiled, leaning down and kissing her. "So, you don't like my work then?" He asked as he drew away. Martha sighed, knowing she was now opening the can of honesty.  
"Well… I know you love it, but it's just so dangerous. It's the one thing that could come between us Jack. It could take you away from me. And I don't like taking that risk." She said. "I've done it before, and I don't want to do it again." She finished quietly. Jack froze.  
"What do you mean, you've done it before?" Jack asked curiously. Martha sighed.  
"My best friend, he was in the police force." Martha said.  
"Was?" Jack repeated. Martha nodded.  
"Was." She confirmed quietly. "He'd been my best friend all through primary and high school, and then left to join the police force." She said. "His name was Ben. Constable Cryden. He thought it had a certain ring to it." Martha smiled to herself. "He'd only been working for two months. He'd given 150 through his training and came out as one of the best officers in the squad! All the constables and seniors had high hopes for him; they thought he was going to be a very successful cop. He was so excited about his job, he loved it!" Martha said.  
"What happened?" Jack asked carefully. Martha swallowed, preparing to begin.  
"We were going to meet after his shift at the local cinemas. Of course, a good cop film." She chuckled. "6.15. We were meeting early so we made sure we got the back row, middle seats." Martha smiled. "That was our place. Perfect vision." She said smugly. "But, he didn't turn up. I waited for an hour, ringing and texting him, but there was no answer. That's when a car pulled up in front of the cinemas. I recognized it immediately; it was one of Ben's work colleagues. When I ducked down to look through the window, I was shocked to find him looking quite upset." Martha said slowly. "That's when he told me to get into the car. He drove me to the hospital, where I found a hospital room holding Ben." Tears began to fill in Martha's eyes. "He was dead." She finished croakily.  
"How did he die?" Jack asked.  
"He got shot. A stupid, moronic robber shot him so he could get away with goods. You know what those goods were? A TV and radio, which he ended up dumping in a skip in the next town!" Martha exclaimed angrily. "Even though the doctors said the bullet killed him, it wasn't. It wasn't the loss of blood either; and it wasn't the fact that his heart stopped beating. It was the job. The job killed him. If he hadn't gone to work that day, if he'd have chosen to be anything else he would still be alive! But he didn't. He chose to risk his life everyday for the public." She cried. "I never did see that film." She said weakly, trying to cheer herself up. Jack gave a sympathetic sigh, cuddling her closer.  
"That won't happen to me." He whispered to her hair, kissing her forehead. "I promise." He assured.  
"It better not do. Because I won't cope Jack. I know I won't. If it takes you like it took Ben…" Tears flowed down her cheeks, forced by just thinking of how empty her life would be. "I love you." She said, sinking her head in his chest. Jack rubbed her back.  
"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Martha's eyes fluttered open. The smell of the salty, fresh sea swept in her face, refreshing her tired skin. She looked up at Jack who was awake, stroking her hair.  
"Morning." He smiled. Martha looked around.  
"This isn't your room…" She said slowly, inhaling the cool air.  
"Aren't you observant." Jack laughed, busying himself with wrapping her hair around his finger. Martha ignored him and began to sit up.  
"What time is it?" She asked groggily.  
"6 o'clock." He answered, watching as she slowly awoke to the day. Martha rubbed her eyes, yawning as she looked around the beach. They were alone apart from the man jogging away in the distance, kept company by his iPod. Martha spun back around to Jack.  
"6? Why the hell am I up?" She exclaimed, falling back down to her original spot and leaning her head on his chest.  
"I bet you haven't seen what the bay looks at this time before." He teased. "Is it strange being up before 11?" He joked. Martha stuck her tongue out.  
"Leave me alone." She smiled, snuggling into Jack's chest again. Jack lifted the blanket over their bodies, tucking it in either side.  
"Come here." He said, adjusting his body. He lifted his arm and allowed her further in, so he could hold her with both arms.  
"I bet we look stupid." Martha laughed.  
"Yea… well Alf seemed to think so." Jack muttered.  
"What?" Martha asked, shocked. "Granddad's seen us?" She panicked. Jack laughed.  
"Nah.." He smiled cheekily. "He was over there but he didn't notice us." He said, pointing to further up the beach. Martha nodded.  
"Good. I don't think he'd approve." She giggled. "How long have you been awake?"  
"About an hour." He said honestly. Martha looked concerned.  
"Why, couldn't you sleep?" She asked.  
"I was thinking about Ben." He answered. Martha nodded.  
"What about him?" She asked.  
"Just how short life can be, especially when you're in the force. It is a very dangerous job and I should start thinking of the risks." He said.  
"So you're going to quit!" Martha asked hopefully. Her eyes widened and her mouth was smiling, she was even holding her breath. Jack looked at her; he watched her hoping for an answer that unfortunately wasn't going to be given.  
"No.. I'm not." He said quietly. Martha looked down, deflated.  
"There are so many other jobs Jack. So many that you could like, and then you'd be in no harm!" She reasoned. "I'm sure you could get a job at Noah's." She suggested. Jack chuckled at the vision of him and Martha working behind that counter, some how he could only imagine them bickering, spun off by another of Jack's teasing sessions.  
"But Martha, I don't want a job at Noah's. I want my job. I love my job." He eventually answered.  
"But I love you." She said quietly. Jack paused, then sent his eyes to the sky as he let out a long sigh.  
"Don't make it like that…" He muttered.  
"Like what?"  
"You know, between you and my job."  
"Why can't I make it between me and your job? It's always going to be between me and your job! You know how I feel about it, I don't want you to go." She argued.  
"Why does it have to be between you and my job? Why can't I just have both?" Jack asked frustrated.  
"Because it could kill you! Then you'd have nothing, and neither would I." She said simply. Jack shook his head.  
"Nothing is going to happen to me Martha!" He exclaimed.  
"I'm sure Ben didn't think it would either, but look what happened to him." She said. "What if you did die Jack? What if you got shot? That'd be it. The end of you, the end of us, the end of me."  
"Why the end of you?" He asked, confused. Martha laughed, shaking her head as if it was obvious.  
"I can't do it without you Jack. I can barely get through a day without talking to you at one point." She said.  
"Martha, you'd have to. You'd find a way; you're strong and resistant. I'd want you to find another guy." He said, picking up her hand and holding it tight. Martha let out a long sigh.  
"This is what you were thinking about when I was asleep, wasn't it?" She asked, rolling her eyes.  
"Yes. If it anything does happen today, tomorrow, next week, next year – I wouldn't want to leave you totally unprepared."  
"So now you're saying that you might leave me.." Martha said, laughing slightly with anger.  
"No! Well… maybe. I don't know. It is a possibility Martha, _a very slight one_, but I want you to be happy _if_ I go. I need you to know that I want you to continue with your life, and find a nice new guy." He said. Martha laughed.  
"We've been dating for 6 months Jack, shouldn't we be having this conversation when we're married?"  
"WHEN we're married?" Jack repeated, a grin appearing on his face. Martha looked down, fiddling with the blanket. The repetition of her dialogue seemed to send the previous conversation out of their minds, bringing new happy, embarrassed and excited feelings in.  
"Well.. yea. I thought that's where we'd end up one day." She said, unable to stop a smile creeping on her face. Jack looked down at her, a happy laugh sneaking from his throat.  
"Really?" He squeaked, tilting his head. He felt so excited, so happy.  
"Yea. I don't know when I thought it… it's just always been at the back of my brain. I want to grow old with you, I want to get married and have your kids." She smiled. "Not tomorrow of course." She added quickly, hoping not to freak him out. But there was no chance of that; Jack was completely thrilled. He too hadn't really thought about their future in depth, but he always knew it would happen.  
"So… how many kids?" He asked curiously. Martha giggled.  
"I don't know… 2, 3?" She suggested.  
"You're boring. What about 5?" He exclaimed. Martha's jaw dropped.  
"Easy for you to say, you don't have to go through the 45 months!" She laughed.  
"Wow… quick math. Well done." He joked. "Don't you dare think that you'll be helping them with maths homework! That's my turf." He warned, raising his finger. Martha laughed.  
"Fine, but I get science." She reasoned.  
"Science? God, you weren't a geek were you?" Jack teased. Martha nudged him playfully.  
"So, you're not freaked out about the marriage thing then?" She ensured. Jack smiled.  
"No. I want to get married to you, and nothing will get in my way-" Jack was disturbed by his phone ringing beside him. He felt down beneath the blanket, and withdrew the vibrating, noisy device. He lifted it up and looked at the caller display. He slowly turned to Martha regretfully.  
"-Apart from work." She finished his sentence with a frustrated moan. The previous conversation swam up from the sea, returning their angry, frustrated minds. Jack looked at her.  
"Sorry, I have to answer it." He apologized.  
"Of course you do." She sighed, sitting up and looking out to sea, sighing with frustration.

"Jack Holden." He answered reluctantly. "But it's my day off. I stressed to Fitzy that I was having this weekend off." He complained, shaking his head. "What?" He exclaimed, causing Martha to spin around to him. He had changed his appearance since the last time his mouth opened, he looked shocked and disturbed, making Martha worried.  
'What is it?' She mouthed out. Jack shook his head and looked away, pretending it was nothing.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." He finished, hanging up. Martha stared at him, confused.  
"What's going off?" She asked.  
"I've got to go to work." He told her, standing up.  
"No you don't. Just say no, it's your day off." She argued. Jack sighed.  
"They want me to come in." He said.  
"And I want you to stay!" She exclaimed. Jack sighed, rubbing his face.  
"What do you expect me to do Martha?" He asked.  
"It's slightly obvious. Quit." She said sternly. Jack groaned angrily.  
"Martha, I'm not going to quit." He snapped. "I can see why you want me to, but I can't see why you're so persistent when you know it's not what I want!"  
"And I can't see why you're so persistent when you know it's what I want!" She said in the same volume. Jack looked down at her, reading her face. There was no sign of any chance of backing away from the topic, she meant it. She wanted him to quit. After 6 months of relationship, she wanted him to change the basis of his life for the past 6 years.  
"Martha, this isn't fair." He stated.  
"THIS isn't fair! You have to go to work on your day off. I thought we were going to spend the day together? I actually thought you wanted to." She exclaimed angrily, throwing the blanket off her body and standing up.  
"I do, but I have to go into work." He said, standing up with her. Martha shrugged.  
"Why, what's so important?" She asked. Jack hesitated, his eyes flickering around the background as he thought. "Your job." She answered. "Your stupid job." She grunted, shoving the blankets into the picnic basket.  
"No… Martha. Please, don't be like this. I can't tell you why I need to go in." He said. "Just don't fall out with me." He pleaded. Martha gave out a short cackle.  
"Why not? It's not like we're going to get anywhere…" She muttered. Jack grabbed her hand, getting her attention.  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked.  
"Jack, I want you to quit and you don't want to. You know how strongly I feel about it, but you still won't even consider the option. It's obvious we're going to keep arguing about this so we could just save ourselves the frustration and hurt by ending it now." She told him. Jack laughed.  
"Now you're being stupid. You don't think you'll hurt if we break up?" He asked, bending down to her eye level.  
"Well.. yes. But if we keep arguing then it's just going to get annoying." She said.  
"So you're ready to give up, just like that, on one little problem?" He asked, slightly patronising.  
"One little problem? You know what, ask Ben's family whether it's one little problem! Jerk." She shouted with tears filling her eyes. She picked up the picnic basket and turned on her heel, storming up the beach. Jack hit his head.  
"Martha. Martha!" He called, jogging up. "I'm sorry, I could have worded that better." He apologized. "We can compromise something." He suggested.  
"How Jack? You can't compromise death." She argued.  
"But I'm not going to die!" He said, laughing out of frustration. Martha shook her head and continued storming up the beach.  
"Just leave me Jack. Go have a fun shift. You can collect the basket tomorrow." She said, walking quicker. Jack gave up, taking his orders. He sighed as he watched her charge up the beach, her hair swinging from side to side. He turned around slowly, giving a long sigh as he traced back up the beach towards his house.  
"Keep a clear head Jack. You'll make it up to her later, but for now you need to think about Henry." He said to himself, pushing his hands into his pockets


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** – NOTE – Tasha was never pregnant to Jonah. She's not heavily pregnant in this story.

_(In Peter's office)_  
"That's not an option." Jack said sternly to Peter.  
"Listen Jack, Henry Guild is after you. This is proof that he's not going to give up anytime soon." He exclaimed, waving a death threat around in front of Jack. It was the third one this week, and the threats were becoming more intimate. "Witness Protection is your only option."  
"No it's not. There's another." Jack argued.  
"No." Peter warned, raising his finger. "You're not going after him. He'll kill you straight away. He's after revenge Jack, he doesn't care about jail or getting killed himself."  
"I'm not going into Witness Protection. To me it isn't an option." Jack refused. Peter sighed.  
"Why not? Jack, you're in danger. You could be putting your whole family in danger if you stay." He argued. "What if Henry finds out who your family are? Or Martha?" Peter asked. Jack looked down at his hands.  
"He wouldn't hurt them…" He mumbled. Peter laughed.  
"Why wouldn't he? If he knew it'd get to you, of course he would! What if he held them hostage? You'd go, anyone would. Then he'd have you and kill you all." Peter said. Jack looked down, admitting he was right. "You need to go before it's too late." Peter finished, tapping the statements in front of him.  
"But… I can't leave them. Tony and Lucas have travelled around with me whenever I've had to move.. leaving them would be like I'm not grateful. And Martha… I can't leave her. Not today of all days." He explained, rubbing his forehead.  
"Why not today? No day is going to be the right time Jack." Peter insisted.  
"We had an argument. A pretty nasty one. I need to make it up to her and apologize. I can't leave without saying goodbye." Jack told him. "I just can't." Peter shook his head.  
"Sorry mate, you're not allowed. She can't know." He said sympathetically. "That's the way it goes. You have to leave now, suddenly and silently. There isn't any other option. He's getting closer and closer by the day; he's going to make a move soon." Peter said. Jack hit the desk angrily, darting up.  
"This isn't fair!" He grumbled. "That man killed 4 people! 4 innocent people! He was going to make it 5, he was going to shoot me! I had to shoot first. I had to…" Jack trailed off, angrily thumping his hands to the wall. "Why can't Henry just face it? His brother deserved what he got." Jack asked.  
"Because he's just as crazy and malicious as his brother." Peter sighed. "Now Jack, are you going to go into hiding or not? It might not be for long. Couple of months?" Peter said.  
"Or a couple of years. Or maybe, I won't get out of hiding. What if I stay in the protection for the rest of Henry's life? Or for the rest of my life? This isn't going to end unless we put a stop to it." Jack argued, turning around from the wall.  
"No Jack, the only way it'll end is if you die. And to be honest, I don't think myself, your colleagues, your family, or Martha want that – do you?" Peter said. Jack slumped back in the chair, looking around the walls at the framed certificates. "And if you don't go into Witness Protection not only will you get killed, Martha and your family will get roped into it too." Peter added. Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes as he attempted to clear his mind. He was in a spin, he was so confused. Why had this all happened now? Now he'd dealt with the whole Harry Chambers ordeal, and found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he had to leave. His life had finally sorted, he was happy! He had thought his life was too good to mess up now, for it to end so terribly. He thought everything was going to be okay, he thought that he could rely on everyone to sort it out. Why did it have to come to this? Why did he have to leave his perfect life, his perfect family; his perfect woman? Jack stood up sharply, leaning on the desk.  
"You've been telling me for months that you're getting closer to catching him! You made it sound like it'd all be over by now!" Jack yelled angrily.  
"Because he has been getting closer! He's been doing it on purpose! He's the one finding you, he's the one cracking down - not us." Peter said. "I'm sorry mate, I really am. But this is what has happened. I can carry on apologizing or I can sort it out now. The choice is yours mate. Stay at home, Henry WILL come after you and most probably Martha and your family. Go into Witness Protection, leave your loved ones behind to get on with their lives." Peter said. "I hate to put it so harshly, but you sticking around is only going to sign Martha, Tony and Lucas' death certificate." He finished. Jack sat, staring at the surface of the shiny, dark wood.  
"What would you tell them?" He asked softly.  
"That you left with Witness Protection." Peter answered simply.  
"So I wouldn't be faking my own death?" Jack asked.  
"No. That takes time and a lot of setting up." Peter said. "It'd be impossible to do. And anyway, no one around here would know where your new location is so Henry can't threaten anyone! Everyone would be safe, including yourself." Peter pushed the papers towards Jack. "So, what's it going to be?" He asked, handing him the pen. Jack grasped it tightly, a thousand thoughts rushed through his head yet one simple, clear thought rang out. He couldn't risk their lives. Jack silently leant down, forcing pen onto paper.  
"Peter!" Sergeant McGrath stormed in. Peter yanked the papers from his desk in an effort to hide them.  
"What?" Peter asked, annoyed with the intrusion.  
"It's Henry Guild. He's in town with hostages. He wants Jack to be there in 15 minutes or he'll start killing." He told them. Peter nodded.  
"Right, we'll need back up from the city." Peter instructed, standing up. Jack jumped up and made his way to the door. "Hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?" Peter asked, grabbing his arm.  
"You heard. He wants me." Jack said. Peter laughed.  
"Which is exactly why you're not going. He'll kill you." Peter told him. Jack sighed angrily.  
"Listen, lives are at stake here, I thought our job was to save them?"  
"No, that's doctors and nurses. We can handle him, you just sign these papers and go." Peter said, handing him the statements. Jack shook his head, **ripping them in half.**  
"You either take me as an officer, or I'll go on my own - under my own rules." Jack said sternly. Peter gave a long, frustrated groan, his eyes flicking around the office as he thought.  
"Get your gun." He instructed, leaving his office.

_(shopping mall)_  
"I thought that I'd be doing this one day with Jack…" Martha frowned, lifting the small piece of clothing off the rails. Tasha sighed, taking the baby dungarees from her and hanging them back up.  
"You will be." She said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the left. "You and Jack have had a tiff, that's all. You two will have forgotten next time you see each other." Tasha said as she dragged her through the departments.  
"No... I'm not sure. I don't like his job Tash. I know he loves it and I think it's great how much he adores his job, but it's so dangerous!" She exclaimed. Tasha let go of Martha once they reached the wedding section of the shop. "Why are we here?" Martha asked, slightly bewildered.  
"Because you want to be wearing one of these, don't you?" Tasha asked. Martha nodded, smiling towards the long white gown on the manikin.  
"Yea.. one day…" She agreed.  
"And you want Jack to be wearing one of them." Tasha said, pointing towards a suit. Martha nodded, walking in that direction.  
"Yea… he'd look so cute." She smiled. Tasha laughed.  
"To get there you have to do a little bit of compromising." Tasha said wisely. "You love him and you want all this… He loves you and he wants all this. The only thing stopping you is his job. His choice Mac." Tasha summed up. Martha nodded as she stroked the fine silk of a gorgeous chocolate tie. A smile crept on her face.  
"You're right." She admitted. "Jack's right. I love him and I don't want to fall out with him. It is his decision and even though I hate it I need to support him." Martha said, turning around to Tasha. "I've been selfish, haven't I?" Martha admitted, biting her lip.  
"A little bit." Tasha laughed. "But for all the right reasons." She smiled, patting her friend on the back. "Anyway, lets go home. I think we should organize a nice romantic 'I'm sorry' dinner, don't you?" Tasha smiled.  
"Good thinking bat-woman." Martha grinned, walking through the shop. "And besides, I'm sure you and baby need a rest." Martha said, looking towards Tasha's flat belly. Tasha smiled to herself, rubbing her stomach.  
"Come on, I know a short cut." Martha said as they exited the electric double doors, pointing her down an alley.

"Are you sure about this? It doesn't look very… safe." Tasha called out to Martha from behind as she studied the trash covered, junk occupied alley.  
"It's fine you big wuss. I come down here all the time." She said, stepping over the random pieces of metal and wood.  
"But you're not pregnant are you!" Tasha reasoned.  
"You can't complain just yet Tasha! You're not even showing!" Martha laughed. "And you haven't even told Robbie." Martha said seriously, turning around. "Now I'm flattered, but I don't think you should have told me first." Martha told her.  
"Well it's not my fault you stormed in my apartment when I was waiting for the result now was it!" Tasha argued. Martha laughed.  
"Don't leave a key hidden outside your door if you don't want people to walk in then." Martha smiled, turning back around and continuing the journey through the alley.  
"Martha, the whole point in it being HIDDEN is so no one uses it!" Tasha exclaimed.  
"What's the point in a key if no one uses it?" Martha laughed, listening to Tasha's huff from behind. "Here we are, see, it didn't take long." Martha said, walking out the alley. "Oh my God!" She gasped, covering her mouth.  
"What's wrong?" Tasha asked, hopping over another piece of wood as she continued through the alley a few metres behind. Martha jumped back behind the wall, blocking Tasha's way.  
"We need to run. We need to get help!" Martha whispered.  
"Oi! Girl! Get out with your hands up!" A deep English voice shouted. Tasha looked up into Martha's fearful eyes.  
"What the hell is going on!" She whispered. Martha looked back down the long alley.  
"Go and get help! They didn't see you! If I don't go around now they'll come around and get us both. I'll be fine, just get the cops!" Martha instructed her. Tasha shook her head.  
"What's going on?" She demanded, stepping forward to have a look around the corner.  
"Tash! Are you stupid?" Martha whispered angrily. "Go get help!" Martha said, slowly backing to the edge of the alley.  
"No! Martha! Come and run with me!" Tasha whispered frantically, reaching out for her friend. Martha shook her head, spinning around and walking out the alley with her arms up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Bring him in the next 5 minutes or I'll start shooting!" Henry called to the police through the tall buildings. He turned to face the large lorry parked beside him and peaked his head inside the open back doors, spying on the 5 gagged civilians sat inside. "Chat amongst yourselves." He smiled. Martha, sat near the front, wriggled and struggled, taking a desperate bid to attack the monster that stood before her. She just wanted to lunge at him, wipe that smile off his smug, hairy head. He bent down and put his face near hers. "Sorry love, are you trying to tell me something?" He smiled. Martha's face bulged with fury. She leant back and swung her feet upwards, kicking him in the shin. He groaned in pain. "You're going to regret that missy." He growled, hobbling off. Martha's eyes narrowed towards him.

"Oh come on Serge, let me go in! They're going to die if I stay here!" Jack argued. McGrath shook his head.  
"No. I'd be sending you to your death." He said. "You're not going. And don't you try any funny business." He warned. Jack sighed angrily, walking off to a slice of grass. He threw himself upon it, sitting down and breathing in and out deeply, trying not to blame himself for the trouble that had arisen.  
_"4 minutes! I'm getting impatient!"_ Henry's faint voice shouted. Jack buried his head in his hands, trying to block the world out.  
"Jack! Jack!" A voice screamed. Jack looked up, spotting a crying Tasha dashing in his direction. He jumped up.  
"What's the matter?" Jack asked.  
"It's… Martha…" Tasha said, trying to control her tears.  
"What? What's wrong with Martha?" Jack asked worriedly, putting both hands on her shoulders. "Come on Tash, you're worrying me!" Jack exclaimed, watching as Tasha cried hysterically.  
"She's in trouble. We were walking down an alley, around the back of the big flat block, and then this man saw her… and I think he had a gun." She said between wimpers. Jack froze.  
"Did you see him!" He asked. Tasha shook her head.  
"No. But he saw her. He told her to come out with her hands up." Tasha said, wiping away her tears.  
"You heard him? Did he have an accent?" He asked. Tasha nodded.  
"Yea.. English." She sniffed. Jack let go of her and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Henry." He muttered to himself.  
_"3 minutes! It's alright, take your time! I've wanted to try out this gun out for a while anyway. It was a Christmas present."_ Henry shouted. Jack spun around to the direction of Henry's voice, his heart beating furiously with worry.  
"What's going on Jack?" Tasha asked, wiping her cheeks.

"Send me in." Jack ordered, charging to McGrath and Peter. They looked at one another, then to Jack.  
"No." They said in unison before returning their gaze to their map. Jack's anger blew, he leant in and swiped the map.  
"_This_ isn't going to help!" Jack yelled angrily, waving the map in their faces. "Not when there are 5 lives out there. 5 lives that could easily be saved by my appearance!" He shouted. Peter took the map back off him.  
"Let us handle it. We'll sort something out that means everyone can get out safe without any stupid actions." He told him. Jack sighed angrily, putting his hands on his belt as he tried to contain his frustration.  
"Martha's in there!" Jack yelled abruptly. A hushed silence came from his colleagues, all recognizing Martha's name. Peter looked back at Jack.  
"What?" He asked, hoping to have misheard.  
"He's taken Martha. She walked in through an alley and got caught up in it all. Tash was there." Jack said. "You have to let me in. You know that he doesn't care who he kills, he could kill Martha." He said weakly.  
"Absolutely no way. Now you're involved it's a definite no-" McGrath began.  
"Go and get a bullet proof vest." Peter interrupted.  
"Thank you Pete." Jack shouted gratefully as he ran to the police tent. McGrath looked up in confusion and anger.  
"What do you think you're playing at?" He asked angrily. Peter sighed, thrusting the map at McGrath.  
"What if your wife was in there?" He asked, walking off towards the tent.

"Right, keep a clear head and don't make it obvious that you and Martha are together, okay?" Peter told Jack as he put on his gear.  
"Okay. So what do you want me to do?" Jack asked, fastening the first buckle.  
"Stall. We haven't got a plan yet so all we have to fight with is the firing squad, but as you know it's long range from any point and we could easily hit a hostage or yourself so they're off bounds for now. If you can get people out, do it. As many as you can." Peter instructed.  
"Alright.." Jack nodded. "What's stopping him from shooting me?" He asked curiously. Peter shrugged.  
"Nothing as of yet." Peter said sympathetically.  
"Great…" Jack said shakily. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"  
"Not if I have anything to do with it." Peter told him confidently, putting both hands on each shoulder and securing his stare. "Remember, don't let him know about you and Martha!" He said as a final reminder. Jack nodded. "Good look Holden!" Jack gave a last forced smile as he walked towards the blocked off area.

"Well, we'll have to start making corpses!" Henry shouted. "Phil, bring the first one through." He ordered to his big, leather dressed, biker mate, just loud enough so the police could hear. He may have looked pleased with himself on the outside, but on the inside he was distraught. He'd have thought Jack would have come running in by now trying to save the day. Jack was one of them good boys, one that liked to help out everyone – one of them guys who always came out last. That's what Henry wanted to prove, that running in and doing 'what's best for Australia' isn't always a good thing; it could kill you. Phil appeared with the first hostage from the back of the lorry, breaking Henry from his thoughts. The first hostage to be led out was a man in his 40s. He looked like a typical family man; the woolly jumper equipped with a smart shirt underneath and most probably a wallet full of photos in his pant pocket. Henry walked up towards him, ripping the tape from his mouth. The man groaned in pain.  
"Hello." Henry smiled. "What's your name?"  
"Mike. Please, please don't kill me." The man pleaded. "I've got a family at home. A wife, a son and two daughters. It's the youngest's birthday today." He begged. Henry tilted his head.  
"Awww, what a touching, touching story." He smiled. "But I prefer action." He sighed, raising the gun.  
"Long time no see!" A voice shouted from behind. Henry turned around sharply. "Missed me?" Jack asked with a smile.  
"Good morning constable." He said cheerily, relieved that his plan had worked. "Glad you could make it." He welcomed. Jack steadily walked forwards, looking around the area. Just as he had suspected, Henry had about 5 men on his side along with a huge truck, stolen probably, and a smaller van. "Had a good nosey around?" Henry asked, walking up to meet him. "Against the van." He instructed, pushing him to the metal surface. "Legs apart, you know the ritual." Jack did as he was told, patiently waiting till the end of the search. Luckily for him Henry had more important things on his mind to even think to look for a wire. Jack couldn't help but smile at his stupid mistake, here was a man who'd planned everything to the last detail, and had now slipped on up an obvious police technology. "What are you smirking about?" He asked Jack, pulling him closer to the first hostage. Jack shrugged innocently.  
"I guess it's just nice to be hanging out again." He answered sarcastically. Henry sighed, shaking his head with a fake laugh.  
"If I were you, I'd be bricking it." He said menacingly, putting his gritting teeth closer to Jack's cheek. "This, this is for making me wait." Henry said as he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The first hostage fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Jack instantly felt his body jump down towards him, checking his wound. "Get up or I'll shoot you too!" Henry yelled from behind. Jack looked down at the bleeding victim, taking in the blood that covered his arm. He shook his head in disbelief, then reluctantly retreated back to Henry's side.  
"You shouldn't have done that." Jack muttered angrily.  
"Calm down, I missed." Henry smiled.  
"No you didn't! You hit his arm!" Jack exclaimed. Henry laughed.  
"Exactly, I missed." He smiled smugly. "Next hostage please!" He called. Jack looked down at the hostage below, breathing in and out deeply. That was his fault.

Jack looked up at the fighting hostage, squirming around as she fought for freedom. She obviously hadn't seen the cop in front. Henry walked up to greet her.  
"Ahh, the feisty one." He smiled, tearing off her tape. "Having fun?" He sneered.  
"You get away from me!" She yelled at him, her face nearing his. "I'm not scared of you! You may have the other people trembling, but not me, I doubt you can even use a gun!" She exclaimed. Henry smiled, roughly grabbing her arm and twisting her to the left. She let out a moan in pain.  
"I beg to differ." He smiled, pointing at the man in pain on the floor. Martha froze, staring as the blood gently oozed out of the poor man's arm. Mike flicked his eyes up to her, full of fear, pain and warning. Martha stood staring, her eyes bubbling with tears. "Ahh, so you're scared now?" He asked smugly. Martha tore her eyes away from Mike.  
"No." She snapped, her chin up high. "The cop's will… Jack?" She exclaimed, tears welling her eyes. It was like an answer to a prayer, all the duration of her time in the back of the lorry she'd been wishing for Jack, wishing for him to come and save her… and here he was. She smiled eagerly at him, covering up the fear that had built inside.

Jack looked at her, at her trembling body and fearful eyes. He couldn't weaken, no matter what he did, he couldn't give away he had any feelings for Martha. He opened his eyes wide and shook his head stiffly, trying to get the message across subtly.  
"Shh" He mouthed out. But his efforts were of no use, Martha wasn't paying much attention. "Jack!" She cried, trying to move towards him. Henry lifted his head and watched her desperate bid to move towards Jack, his face full of curiosity. What was going on? His hand raised and hit her back to the ground, preventing her from escaping.

Jack could see Henry's hand rising out of the corner of his eye, and it fell down in slow motion. He could see the unsuspecting target hobbling towards him, in perfect line. Jack's heart skipped a beat.  
"Marth-!" He shouted, lunging forward before realising his mistake. He stopped dead on the spot, watching as Martha fell to the ground and hitting her head with a bang. He winced as she groaned in pain, crying out in a simple yelp as the hard concrete floor impacted against her skull. Jack took his hands back to his side, keeping them stiff to avoid a loving leap to her on the floor. He looked up at Henry, hoping that he hadn't worked anything out. Unfortunately, the huge grin on Henry's face gave away that he had a pretty good understanding.  
"So, you and Holden know each other then?" Henry smiled, crouching down to Martha.  
"Yea. He's my boyfriend." She snapped. Jack felt his whole body fail, unable to believe the crushing mistake that had just been made. He had no idea what was going to happen now; Henry had complete control of Jack.  
"Is that so." He said, smiling towards Jack. "Well, I best treat you with a bit more respect. Here, let me help you up." He said, using her shoulders to bring her back on her feet. Martha looked at him suspiciously, watching as he ordered Phil to untie her legs. "So, I expect you know all about me." He grinned, walking behind Jack and putting his arm around his shoulder.  
"Should I?" She rolled her eyes.  
"You mean, you haven't told her about us?" He gasped to Jack. "Me and Jack go back a couple of months, when he heartlessly shot my brother dead." Henry told her. Martha shrugged.  
"Oh well, no loss. I bet your brother was just as idiotic as you are." She said. Henry's temper burst. He grabbed her by the neck, moving the gun towards her temple.  
"You'll wish you didn't say that." He growled in her ear. Jack watched as Martha frantically spun her eyes around, fearing of what was going to come next. His eyes fixated on the gun, following its aim to Martha's head. Then his eyes made to the trigger, the trigger that could go any instant, automatically killing Martha. His breath was taken away from him, leaving him feeling pale and weak. If he moved or tried to do something, Martha would get shot. Jack swallowed hard, trying to keep a cool and calm head.

For 15 minutes Martha hadn't spoken once. She'd stood motionless just staring into space as Jack had stalled with Henry. She could hear them faintly, but it felt worlds away. Her head was banging with pain. She didn't know what was going to happen, the gun at the side of her head was already giving a negative effect on her, but the head throbbing just made things worse. She was petrified of what was going to happen; but she was also fed up and tired. Her weak legs were threatening to give way and her eyelids were trying to pull down; she just wanted to go home.

Martha looked beside her at the man in pain, his groans had become weak and he was now comfortably lying still, muttering prayers under his breath. He glanced up at Martha, sharing an empathetic look, and then faded back down to the ground, staring at his own blood covered sleeve. This couldn't be happening. Jack was in danger, she was in danger and so was this man. She wasn't going to stand back and watch everything being taken away; she was going to do something.

"So, what do you actually want?" Martha slurred. Henry, Jack and Phil were all amazed at her sudden reappearance in conversation, and her slur.  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked concerned, forgetting the present moment they were in. Jack hadn't heard her talk for the whole 15 minutes, so he hadn't realised just how badly she was suffering from the fall. Martha nodded, faking a smile.  
"Fine and dandy." She said sarcastically. "I love being held up with two freaks holding me hostage." She groaned.  
"Freaks? Don't forget Martha, freaks with guns." He laughed.  
"Gun. Not plural. There's only one." She said smartly. Henry's smile was wiped from his face.  
"Martha, just shut up now." Jack said quietly. Martha looked at him.  
"Why should I? Jack, I might get shot soon, I'd like to have the honour of annoying my murderer a bit." She snapped. Jack sighed.  
"You're not going to die." He assured her quietly. Henry cleared his throat.  
"Sorry lovers but I just thought I'd interrupt you. Yes, she is going to die." He smiled. Jack looked at him, shocked.  
"What? Why? You want me, not her." Jack argued. Henry chuckled.  
"Well I'm not going to get you with all these police around, am I?" He gestured to the firing squad around the rooftops. "Unless you order them to back off." He said in a low tone.  
_"No Jack. He's blagging it. He won't shoot Martha because he'll have nothing over you then."_ Peter said through the earpiece. Jack thought for a moment, using his cop skills and experience. A smart smile came with his conclusion.  
"No Henry, the police aren't moving. If you're that bothered give yourself up. Drop your weapons. The sentence will be much lighter and you won't die." Jack reasoned. Martha looked towards Jack.  
"What are you doing?" She mouthed. Henry laughed, shaking his head.  
"No, I do the deals Jack." He said, pushing the tired, dizzy Martha away from his body and holding the gun up towards her. "What will it be? Tell them to drop their weapons, or your pretty little girlfriend gets a gun implant." He said. Jack looked at Martha, then back at Henry.  
"Do it." He said. Martha stood, shocked.  
"Jack!" She cried. "What are you doing?" Tears choked her throat. Jack smiled to himself, knowing he was in control. He turned back to Henry.  
"Go on, do it. Shoot her." He instructed again. Henry laughed.  
"Okay." He smiled brightly, pulling the trigger. Jack's hurt sunk, watching as she screamed and fell to the floor.


End file.
